Genes purified from Bacillus subtilis will be genetically linked to other genetic information and then gene amplified. This material will then be repurified and the properties of the genetic material further characterized by enzymatic digestion patterns and by nucleotide studies. Both "wild type" and mutant genetic information which code for the RNA polymerase region will be studied and the changes observed will be correlated with the mutant phenotypes express in vivo. Gene purification techniques developed over the past year will also be used to isolate other regions of the bacillus chromosome known to be involved in morphogenic processes. Physiological characterization of conditional mutants blocked in RNA synthesis at the restrictive temperature will be continued and the RNA polymerase from these mutants will be isolated and tested in vitro in attempt to identify the genetic location of the information coding for the other subunits of RNA polymerase. The additional physiological characterization of these new classes of mutants should also assist in the identification of other factors that control transcription of genetic information.